


Hypotheticals

by kroas_adtam



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, December - Freeform, Fluff, Gawsten, Hiking, M/M, Snow, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroas_adtam/pseuds/kroas_adtam
Summary: Prompt: Things You Said Under the Stars + GawstenIt's December in Texas, it snowed an insane amount last week, and Awsten makes Geoff go on a hike.





	Hypotheticals

“Awsten, I don’t care if it’s Houston, Texas, it’s still December and fuckin’ freezing!” Geoff shivered as he followed the purple haired man down the hill, carrying on of the two duffel bags Awsten had tossed into his car an hour before.

“Hush, you big baby. We’re almost there.”

“Where is almost there? Awsten, I’m cold–”

“I know you’re cold, you’re always cold, you California hippie!” Awsten teased, obviously searching for something as they trudged down the path.

Geoff grumbled about his denim jacket not being nearly warm enough and not wearing his brand new snow shoes, which he should have considering there was still snow covering the path from the bizarre blizzard-like dumping of snow Houston had received a few days ago.

“Well, I told you to dress warm!” Awsten called over his shoulder, adjusting the duffle bag he was carrying. “Ah! Here it is!” Awsten’s footing picked up, but Geoff continued to take his time, worried he’d slip on a patch of snow and break his wrists, which was the last thing he’d need right before they did their Australian tour.

When Geoff went through the clearing of trees, his eyebrows rose. It was actually quite a spectacular sight. A clearing, perfectly circular, surrounded by the forest, silent in the snow, untouched by anyone, Geoff felt a little guilty seeing Awsten’s shoe tracks marr the pristine dusting of white.

“Woah, what is this place?”

“It’s my secret place. I wrote a lot of songs here.” Awsten tossed down his duffle bag and unzipped it, Geoff approached and set down the duffle bag too. He shivered a bit, but looked around. Awsten glanced up and grinned a bit. “You’re missing the best part.”

“What’s the best part?” Geoff asked, looking down at him.

Awsten simply pointed up before pulling out something. Geoff looked up, and felt his breathing stop.

Stars, as bright as the moon, as dense, as clustered, as clear and as beautiful as Geoff had ever seen them.

“Oh my God…” He whispered, forgetting he was cold, forgetting snow was starting to seep into his shoes, forgetting that it was Christmas Eve and that his best friend had dragged him an hour outside of town.

This was definitely worth the drive.

As Geoff began to try and memorize every constellation he could see, every star untouched by light pollution, he couldn’t help but think about how Awsten had said this was his secret place. His heart tugged, and he smiled up at the stars. He felt… special, that Awsten would share this with him.

“Aws–” He looked down from the heavens to thank Awsten for sharing this, when he saw Awsten smiling up at him, holding up a travel mug of something steaming and patting a seat next to him. The purple haired man had packed two tarps, three blankets, and two heated blankets in those duffel bags that made Geoff suspect Awsten either was going to kill him, or him help hide a body. “What’s this?”

Awsten shrugged, instructed Geoff to step on the exposed corner of the tarp, take off his snow caked shoes, and get under the top three layers of heated and regular blankets. Geoff took a sip from the steaming mug and felt the hot chocolate spread through him, it felt like he was sinking into a hot tub.

“Damn it, you always make the best hot chocolate, when will you tell me your secret?” Geoff asked, his eyebrows raising when Awsten pulled out yet another heated blanket, and draped it over the guitarists shoulders, turning it on to keep him warm.

“I’ll tell you my secret recipe, if you tell me a secret of yours.” Awsten grinned, sipping at his own mug. He had been smart and had work his thick black parka. Geoff wanted to offer to share the heated blanket over his shoulders, but was sure Awsten would decline.

Geoff chuckled, looking down into his mug. “You know I don’t keep secrets from you.” He could feel those multi colored eyes bore into his skull, so he avoided them. He snapped close the lid on the travel mug and snuggled down into the blankets, lying on his back, looking up at the stars. He glanced at Awsten who was still watching him. “What’s wrong?”

Awsten stayed silent, but followed Geoff, snuggling under the pile of blankets, looking up at the sky too.

“Geoff, do you ever think about…. What would happen if…” He took his bottom lip in his teeth, worrying at the skin.

“If what, Aws?” Geoff turned his head looking at his best friend.

“If we ran away? From all the bullshit, from all the drama… From all the people…”

Geoff looked back up at the sky and fell silent for a moment. “Well… where are we going?”

“What?” Awsten looked at Geoff this time.

“If we’re running away, where are we going? I’ve got to know what to pack.”

“It’s just a hypothetical–” Awsten started quietly.

“Hypothetical or not, I’m with you 100%, Awsten.” Geoff looked back at him, Awsten shuffled down a bit in the hood of his parka. Those blue eyes cementing him to his spot on the blanket.

“Really?”

“Really.” Geoff smiled a bit. A moment of hesitation, then Geoff felt Awsten’s chilled fingers brush against his under the blanket. “Your hands are cold, Aws.” Geoff mumbled.

“Oh, sorry–” He began to pull away before he felt Geoff take his hand in both of his and hold them in his own.

Geoff smiled a bit. “There, now they won’t be cold anymore.”

Awsten hummed his thanks, turning on his side to look at Geoff. He thought that view was far more interesting than the open heavens above. Geoff turned on his side too, easier to hold Awsten’s hands, easier to look at those eyes that always made Geoff feel like he was at home.

“Do you have any hypotheticals?” Awsten asked quietly, the hushed silence of the snow covered forest made them feel like it was forbidden to talk too loud. Which was a feat for Awsten if we’re being honest.

“I… have one, I suppose…” Geoff muttered a moment or two later. Holding Awsten’s hands in his made him feel brave. Braver than he probably should have felt.

“What is it?” Awsten asked, scooting a bit closer. Just to hear Geoff better of course, no other reason.

“….I’m… not sure I want to say…”

“Geoff, whatever it is, I’m with you 100%.” He grinned, a bit teasingly. Although Geoff highly doubted Awsten would be with him 100%.

“Hypothetically… if…” He sighed, his bravery fading. “Nevermind. It’s dumb.”

“But–”

“Awsten please–”

“Hypothetically, if I asked you on a date, would you say yes?” Awsten blurted out, in the starlight Geoff could see his entire face flush red.

“I–what??” Geoff’s ears started ringing, surely he hadn’t heard that right.

Awsten tried to hide his face in his hood. “Hypothetically…. If I told you… that I loved you…. Would…. Would you say you loved me too?”

Geoff’s heart stopped. Awsten whined a little, finally looking at his best friend, wanting an answer.

Geoff finally got his brain to function and let go of Awsten’s now warm hands to grip the front of his coat and pull him close. He hugged his singer tighter, pressing his face into Awsten’s purple hair/fur lined hood.

“Hypothetically, if I wanted to kiss you…” Awsten leaned back, Geoff still couldn’t find his voice. “Would that be okay?”

Geoff didn’t wait for Awsten to lean in, his cold chapped lips found Awsten’s before the man could ask another hypothetical.

It took a second, a minute, an hour, a day, a year, a millenia under the frozen sky of starlight before they broke apart. Geoff forgot he was cold, forgot snow had soaked into his socks, forgot they had to hike back up the hill, forgot the world beyond the clearing, forgot the bullshit, forgot the people, forgot the worry.

“Hypothetically…” The guitarist managed to whisper. “If I wanted you to be mine…. What would you say?”

“I’d say Merry Christmas, it was difficult wrapping myself up for you.”

Geoff chuckled and kissed him again.

Hypotheticals under the stars would always be his favorite thing.


End file.
